


The Exhibit

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Ian Were A Poet [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prose Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exhibit

_Ian Prose_

And if sometimes, in the midst of heat and passion and rage and lust, something foreign touches his tongue, leaving a taste all too pungent to forget once washed down with shame, an exposure happening, and the sudden tension of his knuckles meet the ease in my shoulders - I tell myself this is what _we’ve_  acquired. My acquiescence is a will-less voluntary. Because the words would only crawl out of his mouth crippled and twisted, covered in the afterbirth of saliva and fear; so I trace the separation of his lips with the union of mine, and I can only imagine our form and it has to be  _art._  Then I feel the letters, inked black, seep into my skin mixing with sweat and pleasured pain, and my knees weaken from a violation too pleasing to pass, too exquisite to exhale because a love like this will certainly  _fuck u-up._

_And it hurts so good._

So I breathe in pieces of black hair and blue eyes, holding him in my lungs and they are filled with sweet remnants of a desperation only the two of us together can consume. And we are a living, breathing display from “BODIES…The Exhibition," in flesh and fully exposed, naked, pulled out from the inside - a true exhibit of vulnerability splayed beautifully across two human forms, and what it really looks like to be without skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was inspired by Gallavich fan art created by unefroidsurlajoue (Tumblr).


End file.
